College Days
by Delete911911
Summary: Jay, Eris, and friends are in college and have no memory of their times in the other worlds. And when Laval, Nya, and the ninja come to their world, What will unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Hello cyber friend's, enemies, and the rest of you crack heads! This fan fiction is for all you peeps who think that legends of chima and ninjago should be in one fan fiction. Well to start things off this is a HUMAN fan fiction, so don't think everyone is a Lego…..because there not. Now characters in this fan fiction we'll act different than they normally do in their series. Like Jay will be a gloomy piece of crap. And Eris will either be a bookworm or a crazy girl. Now the other characters will have strange relationships and family members. Jay and Mordecai are twin brothers, and suki is their little sister. DONT JUGE ME! So that's all! Enjoy! and also subscribe to me and my friends YouTube channel The Butter Squad (yes we love minecraft)

Chapter 1

Eris

Eris made her average walk to her homeroom class like she did for the past week.

She was enrolled into a Jr. College that her sister thought she should go to since she had that "big" brain of hers.

Now her college was not like your average college, if it was Eris would be too young to attended, after all she was only 16.

After she went through the class door and sat down in her seat and began to read, but before she started she was greeted by a friendly face her good friend Jay.

Jay was a good guy even when he wore a black shirt, dark jeans, and a black jacket. He also had a large sword scar on his eye, but he never told me how he got it.

"So Eris" he began. "Me, Suki, Tsunami, and Mordecai are heading to our dorm later, want to join?" he said with a smile so I'd agree.

"Sure not doing anything, and it is Friday, so ya I'll come". Jay gave me a warm smile and headed to his desk.

After homeroom I headed to my next class dimensional and world astronomy. Mordecai was in that class to.

He had a cool robin cut almost like mine, except mine is a falcon cut. His robin cut was blue with black highlights to match it.

He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a regular blue shirt on top. He had dark gray pants with black boots as well.

No wonder Tsunami had a slight crush on him.

He sat by me and we began to survive the hour.

Jay

As I was on the way to the cafeteria I ran into a dark haired girl

"Sorry!" I said trying to help her pick up her books. As I looked back at her she just kept staring at me.

"Names Jason" I started "My friends call me jay"

All I got again was a stare.

The girl was pretty good looking she wore a short red kimono with dark red pants.

As I looked closer at her it seemed like she was blushing a bit.

Although she was pretty I can't stand to have another girl asking me out constantly.

To break out of the awkward stare I asked her "What's your name?"

"N-Nya" she said and quickly ran off.

As she ran off I notice she dropped her bracelet it was golden with a red ruby in the middle.

"HEY WAIT! YOU DROPPED YOUR-"by then she disappeared.

Oh well I'll give it to her the next time I see her.

At the waiting spot I spotted Eris in the distance.

She wore black pants and shoes with a black jacket that had a red M. She often called herself the moderator after watching too much minecraft newbie episodes.

She also wore the black hood over her white hair, only leaving some of her pale hair out to cover her eye.

As she walked to me her best friend came behind her and pulled her hood down on her face.

Eris then gave her a "friendly" punch on the shoulder.

Tsunami was "The Wild One" of the group and was always causing trouble.

Tsunami had ocean blue hair with pearl like eyes. She wore a blue tank top with gray pants.

Sometimes she wore a blue shirt so she wouldn't get in trouble at school.

Tsunami was also very athletic and can hold her breath under water for almost an HOUR!

As we walked into my dorm we saw my brother and sister sitting on the couch watching brawling as always.

"So guys what's the plan for tonight?" Tsunami asked.

"Don't know, how about the usual?" Mordecai asked.

"The gaming systems broken, so we can't play brawling" suki said in a sad tone.

"Well there's supposed to be a Halloween party tonight, should we go there?" I asked.

"It's Halloween?" Eris asked.

"Ya you didn't know?" tsunami asked confused.

"No must have forgotten since I had to write that paper last night" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"So it's settled" I started "were going to the party. Let's get our costumes and head on to the party".

Eris

In about an hour we all were at the entrance to the party with our costumes.

Tsunami was dressed as the queen of Atlantis, Mordecai was a final fantasy guy, suki was a DJ, jay was his favorite brawler Snake, and I was my favorite brawler hawk, who was actually my sister.

As walked into the party we all separated to find something interesting.

Suki went up to the stage and jammed with DJ.

Mordecai and Tsunami were talking to some jocks.

And Jay, well crud I have no idea where he went.

As I went to go get a drink I was stopped by a boy with spiky red hair.

He seemed somewhat interested in me, so without thinking I went and talked to him.

"Uh…hi" I started

The boy looked up at me with a smile.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Laval" the boy said.

Jay

As I walked out of the bathroom, trying to avoid all the girls, I noticed Eris talking to boy with red hair.

I felt a little wired when I saw her talking to the boy about school and stuff.

Just then I realized I was jealous!

I mean Tsunami told me that Eris had a bit of a crush on me, but I never knew I did.

I was going to walk over to Eris but I was sidetracked by four boys in red, black, white, and green ninja _s_uits.

At first it didn't bother me but then they started to point at me and whisper.

When I noticed this I closed my eyes and listened to their conversation.

"I can't believe how much he changed!" the red one said.

"What happened to his eyes?" the green one started

"One is blue and one is red with a scar!"

Just as he said that the memories of my scar came back.

The four boys walked to him, I hid my knife in case something went wrong.

The red one spoke first.

"Hey my names Kai and this is Zane, Cole, and Lloyd."

"Hello" the one called Zane said.

"Hey" Cole said

The green one didn't say a word. He just stared at my scar.

"Lloyd" Kai said.

The boy broke out of his trance.

"Sorry" he apologized.

Just than the girl named Nya I saw earlier came right behind them.

"Nya" I started

She looked up at me.

"You dropped this" I said holding up the bracelet.

She looked up in shocked and took it out of my hands.

"I…I…Thank you!" she shouted with a smile.

I smiled back at her a walked over to Eris.

"And that's how I met Jason" she said

"Cool" the boy said

"Eris" I started

"Jay where were you?" she asked

"Hiding from the girls" I half lied.

"Well it was nice to meet you Laval" she said and followed me to the tables.

We both didn't say a word to each other.

Finally I spoke up.

"Want to dance" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure" she said.

And we both headed to the dance floor.

No one

Laval and Nya stared at Jay and Eris dancing. Both felt like their hearts when they saw them.

The felt even worse when the two came together and had lip contact with each other.

They then sighed and left the party.

Well that was suspenseful! Hope you enjoyed it :) and yes Eris and jay kissed.

No they might not be a couple ;) or maybe they will. Not quite sure yet. So like and review. Don't mind giving me some ideas! I loved to hear your ideas!

Also let's do a vote on who should be together. Like Mordecai and Tsunami. Or Margret and Mordecai.

You Decide!

Anyways….CCCCCYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!

-Tsunami or

KIOSHI_WARRIOR


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Well to give you a bit of my story. Yes Mordecai is from regular show. And Suki is from avatar. So LETS BEGIN!

Chapter 2

Eris

Eris grabbed her tray and headed for the lunch line.

Eris had to admit there was good food at the cafeteria.

Usually school food was gross and rarely eaten, but this food was hot, good, and was made by chiefs around the universe.

Eris grabbed her food and went to table.

Most days she sat with the gang, but today they all had a brawling tournament.

So she sat by herself and put her red headphones over her dark hood.

Just as she was about to turn on the music, the boy she meet yesterday came to her.

"Hey this seat taken?" he asked pointing at the seat right next to her.

She took off her headphones and let him sit next to her.

"What do your headphones say?" he asked

She took them off her head and showed them to him "The Moderator" she said.

"What's your name" she asked.

"Princ-I mean Laval!" he stuttered

"Cool my names-"I was stopped by his shout.

"Eris" he said.

Ok…how did he know my name?

"So…"I started to break the awkward moment.

"Were you from? Shiva, Callaway, Lunar Moon?"I asked.

He looked at me like he didn't know where he was from.

"Uh…Shiva!" he said will a weak smile.

"So tell me some things about you" I said.

"Well" he started.

"I'm 17 years old, I just got transferred, and before I lived alone with my dad since my mom died" the boy had a frown on his face after telling me that.

"Well you're not the only one" I said.

Laval looked at me confused.

"I never knew my parents, I was raised by me sister since I 5" I said.

"What was your life like before?" He asked me.

"Well I can't really remember "I said.

After awhile one his friends came over to our table.

He wore a grey shirt with black pants.

"Eris this is my friend Rogon" he said.

The Rogon guy just stared at me.

Laval

After lunch Eris went to her next class.

Rogon and I went to see the others in our dorm.

"Why did you just stare at her?" I asked Rogon on our way to the dorm.

"Sorry Laval, she looked so different" he said with a frown.

I had to agree Eris looked completely different.

It was a sad thought knowing how much she changed.

As we walked into our dorm we saw Cragger run us.

"Laval the eagle king would like to speak to you" he said.

I walked to the communicator to speak with Eris's father.

"Well Laval did you find Eris?" he asked

"Yes" I replied

"But-"I stumbled

"But what?" the eagle king became rather aggressive.

"Well she has no memory of us or her family" I sighed

Just as I said that her brother came and ran to the screen.

"She doesn't remember me!" her brother yelled.

"No" I replied

"None of us"

Eris

As I headed to my dorm I was stopped by that Rogon kid I meet earlier.

"Hey" I said with a smile.

"Hi" he said back

"So you need anything?" I asked

"Well…" he started

"I was wondering if you would like to meet some of Laval's friends" he replied

"Why wouldn't he ask me himself?" I asked confused

"Well he is in the library" he replied

"Cool I'm heading there now" I said

"I'll go talk to him there"

-

I walked through the floating library looking for Laval.

As I traveled deeper I saw him jumping to get a flying book.

"Do you know any magic?" I asked

I seem to have startled him.

"Let me guess you slept through your magic class right?"

"Uh…yes" he said confused

At this point I could tell he was lying

I then took pity on him and used my magic to get his book.

"Here" I said with smile

"He gently took the book out of my hand.

"Thanks" he said

"So what are reading?" I asked.

"Magic and Spells" He said

_Oh the irony _I thought.

"Were are your friends?" he asked

"Brawling tournament" I replied

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I'm not a brawler" I replied

"Why?" he asked

"Well my sister thinks it's too dangerous" I said blowing some hair off my eye.

"But I've always wanted to join" I said

"Are you in any sports?" I asked

"Ya I'm joining spleef" he replied

"Are you good at it?" I asked

"Not really" he replied

"Well I'm a player myself, I can probably teach you some moves" I offered

"Really?" he asked

"Sure" I replied

"Then yes!" he yelled

"Alright meet me at the spleef arena in 20 minutes" I said

Laval quickly ran off to get ready.

-

I saw Laval running towards me to get ready

"So" I said

"What's your speed level?" I asked

"8.5" he replied

"Good speed is the key to this game…that and strategy" I explained

"What's your strategy level?" I asked

He seemed a bit embarrassed to reply.

Finally he answered

"4.6" he said embarrassed

"Well…that's what we need to work on then" I said with a smile

"Now the best way to beat your opponent is to watch their feet and see were there moving".

"Now charged towards me so I can show you" I said

He started to charge at me.

I saw the way he moved and knew witch block to hit so he would trip.

I hit the block and down he went.

"Now you try to trip me, and make sure to watch my feet" I said

I ran towards him and hit the block under him before he knew what I was doing.

"Hey no fair!" he yelled

"You need to be quicker" I said

"Let me ran at you again" he said

"Fine try again" I said

There he went again running to me.

But this time when I tripped him he landed on top of me!

We stared at each other for a long time blushing.

Until he pressed his lips against mine!

And for some odd reason I didn't turn him down like I did Jay

I kissed him back!

Why?

Well for some reason I felt like it was meant to be.

Like my life was adding all the way up to this moment.

That I hoped would never end.

Rogon

As I watched Laval and Eris on the court I felt my heart sink.

Well we have been separating for awhile

But I didn't think she would Fall for Laval my good "friend"

Well I can't stop them

But I sure can kick Laval in the gut.

Well that was interesting. Anyway review like and don't be scared to give me some ideas. Speaking of that a BIG thank you to "Lloyd garmadon snake king" For his lunch room idea I really LOVED your idea! Anyway vote on who YOU think should be in a couple! AnywhooCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 


	3. Chapter 3 : A New Ship

Chapter 3

Rogon POV

"GET BACK HERE LAVAL!" I screamed

Laval tried his best to escape me but I ended up grabbing his shirt in the end

"Rogon I swear I had no intentions on doing that" he said breaking out of my grasp

"What the heck is going on here?!" Woriz yelled pushing us apart

"ASK HIM!"

"What's going on Laval?" Cragger asked

Jays POV

I walked over to Eris in her school uniform with a different hair style. It was still pale white but she seemed to let it grow and it flowed in the wind. She also dyed her bangs blue which also flowed in the wind. In all means she looked beautiful, as always.

"Dang some interesting things happened while was gone" I said

"You have no idea" she said with a frown

Something told me she was hiding something.

"Eris you ok?"

"Yeah I'm glad your back" she smiled

"Eris you can tell me anything you know. After all I'm your friend"

"Well I met this boy the other day who needed help with spleef so I decided to help him, but…"

I gently placed my hand on hers "Eris go ahead. You can tell me"

"He ended up kissing me. And I don't why but I kissed him too"

I was speechless. I did always like Eris but I never knew she was interested in other guys. Heck I never knew she liked anything but school and video games.

"Well do you like him?" I asked

She looked up to me starring into my eyes.

"Actually I like someone else"

"Who? Is he better looking than me?"

"it's you twin eye" she smiled

We both laughed for a good 30 seconds. Now was my shot to ask her my big question

"Eris. Would you go out with me?"

"Of course jay" she smiled "But first I need to settle some things"

"Yes!" I yelled. I haven't been this happy in years

Eris POV

229…231…Aha 233! Laval's room I thought as I knocked the door. But before I could I heard two boys yelling, a girl screaming, and some things getting knocked over. What the heck is going on in there?

"Laval everything ok" I ask knocking the door. Just then he opened the door

"Laval what's going on in there?"

"Nothing just a fight over a…ummm…character" he smiled

"Well I need to talk to you"

"Ok" he closed his apartment door

"Laval the other day when you kissed me, look I don't think we should be together I love someone else"

Laval looked as if he was about to cry. I hope I didn't hurt him too much

"I understand" he said

"Well bye" I said slowly walking away

Rogon POV

"Who was that?" I asked Laval as he stepped back into the room

"It was Eris"

"What was she here for?" Worriz asked getting on his high horse

"The other day I saw her and I was telling her high and wondering if I could hang out with her and maybe see if she remembered me , but I took it a bit too far"

"What did you do?" Cragger asked

"I kissed her"

"YOU WHAT!" everyone in the room yelled

"That's why I was after him" Rogon said as he cracked his knuckles

"But look she said she likes this other guy and I think we should stalk them and see what's going on and how we can use that to our advantage" the rest of the group nodded in approval

"Fine but you two are cleaning the dorm!" Worriz yelled

Eris POV

I sat down at the lunch table with my best friend Tsunami who was water bending her soda. She was the best water bender I knew, in fact she thought me some water bending in exchange for my teachings in air bending.

"So Eris you excited about tonight?" She smirked.

Oh Crap! How did she know? Well I better tell her know then be the terrible liar I am.

"Yes I am excited it's the first date I've ever been on"

"Well what are you guys going to do?"

"He said he's going to surprise me. So what are your plans for tonight? Are you spending time with Mordecai again?"

"No I actually have to teach a surfing lesson after school. Then I'm going to see this woman who knows some things about my…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence as she took her pearl necklace and sighed.

"About my mom" I froze. Tsunami's father had died a few years back by some raiders in Atlantis where she grew up. But her father never told her anything about her mother or why she was never around. Well at least she might have a mother.

The Bell rang and our classes for today were over. But our training wasn't. I still had a combat class to da and tsunami had lessons to teach.

"Well good luck" I encouraged my friend.

A few Hours later

I waited at the meeting spot were jay had told me to go.

Even though this is a date I only wore boots, a dark blue hood, and some jeans. I'm not that formal about really anything.

I saw Jay in the distance he wore almost the same outfit as yesterday, Dark jeans, black boots, a black jacket, and his famous sun glasses.

"Hey Eris" he said to me

"Hey Jay, Sorry I look like this but I'm not that formal"

"It's ok you look amazing no matter what. And I love this hair style!" He said creasing his fingers through my dyed bangs.

"So what's this mystery date?" I asked moving his hand

"Well I thought since you liked video games so much I brought you here" he said holding his hand out at an old building

"You brought me to a gang house?"

"Look inside" he smirked

I looked inside and it was awesome! All sorts of games and gamer posters!

"Wow Jay you know how to show a girl a good time"

We both smiled and played as many games as we could.

A few hours later

Laval POV

I don't know what's wrong with me. I had a girlfriend in Chima who I really like! But I think I like Eris a little more. And seeing her with guy just makes things worse.

"Laval, are you ok?" Cragger asked

"Yeah, just been thinking"

"About what?"

"I want Eris back so I can tell her how I feel, but I can't"

"Same with me" a girl said behind my back

"Who are you?" I yelled pulling out my sword

"My name is Nya, and jay was my boyfriend. Until I broke his heart" she said sheepishly

"You and me both" I said

"Well this may be the start of a good partnership"

* * *

><p><strong>IM ALIVE!<strong>

**Hello my peeps! lets start out by saying i am EXTREMELY sorry for the EXTREMELY long WAIT you went through for this next episode :(**

**But I WILL post new episode ASAP and faster than ever!**

**Also for you artists out there I have a assignment and Project For all of you!**

**I would like YOU to draw some fan art for my story! And as a treat there will be prizes!**

**1st place- Their art will be the cover page for this fanfic AND they will get a 10$ BILL!**

**2nd place- 5$ and a link to the art**

**3rd place- Will get a nice 3$ in their bank!**

**Here's the rules -**

**1- NO COPYWRITE!**

**2- If you submit art please PM me you picture**

**3- if you don't a place or 1st DON'T GIVE ME ANY ANGRY THREATS! THAT IS VERY ANNOYING!**

**4- This Competition ends 7/8/14**

so these are the rules and directions you need to win and submit! SOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

CYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4. The Science of Love

(Laval POV)

I didn't even bother listening to the Nya girls plan to get our friends back. I was too busy thinking about how I'm going to tell my girlfriend in Chima that I'm probably going to dump her for my best friend. Who I had a chance with and yet decided to be the idiot I am. Nice going Laval.

"Laval, are you even listening to me?" The girl asked me with her arms crossed. Crap she caught me. "Yeah I get it. We deal with Eris you deal with Jay and then we try to break them up. That sounds simple enough" I groaned. I hate battle planes and trying to fix things peacefully, just ask my dad! "Good we don't need a disaster now let's go find Jay!" she told the four boys in…pajamas? I think? But I don't have time to worry about that I need to go patch things up with Eris.

(Eris POV)

So apparently after I got my change from old to new so did the rest of my friends. Mordecai got rid of his old hair cut and replaced it with long spiky hair that was dark blue with some black on the tips. Tsunami still kept her ponytail and pearls but added some new "jewelry" to her mix. She had long gold bracelets that went 3 inches above the tip of her wrist and was dressed in the finest cloths in Atlantis. And the Best Pair of Black battle boots with the best combat pants (that is also black) and the best Combat Shirt in a light blue. She said she had sliver, titanium, gold and Aquanite (A very strong dimond-ish jewel only the Royal and most honored people in Atlantis can use) Armor to match it. And Jay got rid of his glasses and started to wear his new S.O.L.D.I.E.R uniform. (This is a futuristic type of uniform with a black shirt, a large ego belt, gray pants and boots) He also got rid of his reddish brown hair and replaced it with his natural black hair. The reason why he had his old dye was because he lost a bet to his brother Mordecai, though he never told me how or why he lost. Well guess you can say the old gang became a new.

But you're probably wondering what I'm doing now. Well I'm stuck in the stupidest class ever, the science of love. Don't get me wrong I love science more than anything but when it comes to this stuff with our current teacher believe me, it gets a little too unrealistic and stupid. Take last week for example, our lesson was on pain. And to see if pain was very real I was forced to be strapped to an electrical chair. But this is even stupider than that. We are to fill out a serve paper and a computer is to tell us who are perfect match is. The gang I and were going to go to our favorite restaurant and fill them out together but they had plans.

"Now Students remember to fill out the serve and find your perfect match tomorrow" our teacher said. I was on my out when Laval came up to me blocking the door. "Hey Eris I was wondering if you wanted to work together or something" he smiled faintly. It's kind of awkward to talking to him, let alone hang out with him, since the recent event. "Well..." I had no idea what to say but luckily my phone rang. "Hold on one second. Hello?" "Eris its Tsunami" "Hey what's up" "Well our plans got cancelled so me and Mordo are wondering if you wanted to do the project together?" Oh thank the lord. "Yeah sure, but mind if I bring a friend along?" "Sure, why not? See you at the dinner" "Ok bye" I hung up my phone quickly. "Hey want to hang out with me and my friends?"

"I should warn you Laval, my friends can be a bit strange" Eris started as she walked up to the Dinners door. "Well believe it or not my friends are the same" He smiled. As we walked in Tsunami was punching her boyfriends arm to see how many punches it takes to sore a nearly indestructible 18 year old boy. "Hey Eris" Mordecai smiled with Tsunami still punching his arm "What number is she on now?" I asked. "36 but I highly doubt she'll-"just then Tsunami hit him so hard he finally yelped in pain. "Never mind she got it" he said rubbing his sore arm. "Eris you ready to get smoked in punch?" Tsunami asked with a devious smile on her lips. "Last time we did that you tried to break my arm" "Hey it's not my fault you can't take a punch" '_wow some friendship' _Laval thought. "It's actually a very good friendship" I said smiling. "Wait! How could you read my mind?" "Oh! I must have forgotten to tell you…I can read minds" I said rubbing the back of her neck. "You Can What!?" Laval screamed, getting rather confused with what was happening. "Since when could you do that!?" "Since…forever I guess" I smiled sheepishly. "Can you read everyone's mind?" "We'll most people, for some reason, I can't read sisters mind" I often wondered about that. But decided not to ask, it's probably nothing I should worry about. "Ok, what am I thinking about now?" he said in deep thought. "Your thinking about rubber duck in a top hat, vest, and a monocle" "Yeah that duck is rich" "Hey bird girl and flame head, are we going to get some grub or read minds all day?" Tsunami interrupted as I saw a strange image in Laval's mind. "Can I take your order?" Tony asked. Tony was my friend in Gun fighter 1.0.7, so we always like to talk to him once and a while at work. His father was very rich in business and told him he didn't have to work, however he wanted to be responsible and be a good role model for his little brother, and needless to say his parents are very proud of him. "Let me guess the usual?" he asked. "Yes sir" Maordecai said saluting him. "Ok an order of tots and four Mondragon sodas" he quickly scribbled his notebook and rushed back to the counter to get our order.

Jay's (POV)

I was walking down town square, trying to find a gift for Eris. Her seventeenth birthday was next week and I wanted to buy her something special. When we first met around the age of eight I got her a rose and wrote her a poem, I did that for her ninth through twelfth birthdays as well. For her thirteenth Birthday I got her a silver necklace with a sapphire gem in the middle, once she had put that on I finally admitted to myself that she was the most beautiful girl I may ever see in my life. After that I gave her some a few bracelets and jackets since she often would get cold during our missions. But for some reason my gifts never felt close to being as special as her gift for me.

On my sixteenth birthday she gave me a blue plaid scarf. She had spent almost all her time she got off to make it for me. Once she had showed it to me she wrapped it tightly around my neck. I blushed deep red. It was made with love and covered in her sent. I gave her a gift that day too. I gave her our first loving kiss. And I've never taken it off since.

Now I needed to get her a gift to show her that I loved her more than anything. And finally after almost two hours of looking, I found the perfect gift. A silver ring with a sapphire gem, her native words engraved on the outside saying "My one and only".

II know It's Been FOREVER since I updated and I'm sorry. High school is very stressful and home doesn't make it better. I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON! Kioshi Promise :D


End file.
